


You probably shouldn't eat that

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus offers James some friendly advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	You probably shouldn't eat that

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was You probably shouldn't eat that with James and Garrus

“497, 498, 499.” *grumble* Vega’s stomach rumbled loudly. “500.” He counted as he dropped from the pull up bar. “Guess it is time to grab some dinner. Esteban you want to go get some food?”

“I have a little more work. I will be up in a bit.”

Nodding at the other man, Vega headed to the elevator and headed to the mess hall. When the doors opened, his nose was assaulted by a strong, interesting smell. Looking for the source, he spotted Shepard stirring something in a pan. 

As he walked over to her, she looked up and greeted him. “Hey James. This is almost done if you want some.”

He quickly debated his options. He really didn’t want to insult his commanding officer but whatever it was that she was attempting to cook didn’t look edible. Maybe it would taste better than it looked. He had seen some really unattractive dishes that were amazing. 

“Sure. I am starving.”

Seeing Shepard light up made him decide it was the right choice. “Go sit down and I will bring it to you.”

As he sat at the large table, Garrus exited the elevator and joined him. “Shepard is cooking isn’t she?” 

“How did you guess that?”

“Experience. You forget how long I have know her.”

Before he could elaborate, Shepard walked over and placed a plate of something in front of him. “Here you go James. I am gonna take some to Kaidan.”

“You probably shouldn’t eat that.”

Looking up from the food, and he was being generous, to look at the turian, he spoke. “Is it that bad?”

“The last person to try something she made, ended up in the medbay for days. There were fluids leaking out of several orifices.” 

Eyes growing wide, James made a dash for the garbage chute and tossed the mess inside. “Thanks for the warning Scars. I think I am gonna go hide before she comes back and asks me if I liked it. Is the Major gonna be okay?”

“Kaidan learned a long time ago not to eat anything she made. He has gotten really good at getting rid of it. His biotics come in really handy. Who do you think ended up in the Medbay?”

James would laugh about that for weeks.


End file.
